Can I hold her?
by NighttimePhilosopher
Summary: Peridot learns how to hold a cat. Fluff. And literal fluff. (Amedot with a side of platonic Pearlmethyst)


The clanking of pots and pans in the kitchen signified Pearl was making lunch. Steven sat on the couch, re-reading _Unfamiliar familiar_ volume 2. Peridot was staring out the window, pondering something unknown. Garnet was in her room.

A small, purple cat strutted in out of nowhere. Upon its chest was an amethyst gemstone. It mewed, getting everyone's attention. Well, attempting to. Pearl didn't look around, knowing it was Amethyst trying to play a prank of some sort. Steven also knew it was Amethyst, and continued reading his book. Peridot turned around at the unfamiliar sound. She was shocked to see a fluffy, purple….thing standing confidently in the living room.

"W-What is that?" she asked, a little nervous. Was it a creature native to earth? How did it get in here?

"That's just Amethyst, Peridot" Pearl said, not even facing either of them as she continued making lunch, preparing more now as Amethyst would most likely want some. "She shape shifted into a cat" she said knowingly, aware of what form she took by the noise she made.

"A-Amethyst?" she looked at the cat form her friend had taken. It was quite poofy, its fur making it seem bigger that it actually was. It had a lovely swishy tail and cute pointy ears. It had a button nose that Peridot just wanted to boop. Amethyst's cat eyes were quite intense, Peridot noted as she was being watched.

Amethyst suddenly got into a launching position, accompanied by a sly cat grin. Peridot gulped nervously as she anticipated what would come next. Kitty Amethyst dragged out the moment before finally jumping at Peridot's feet and lightly swatting at them. Peridot felt she was being attacked and cried out as she ran away from the naughty cat. Amethyst chased Peridot around the living room, keeping just behind her so Peridot would keep jumping and fleeing.

Eventually, the terrified squealing must have got on Pearl's nerves, as she walked over to the living room. She let Peridot pass her, then she squatted down and picked up Amethyst as she tried to get past. The cat gem squirmed in her thin arms, fluffy fur ruffled in annoyance.

"Aww c'mon P! I was having some fun!" Amethyst whined, her play interrupted.

"Amethyst, you were scaring her" Pearl stated the obvious, but in a calm voice, unlike how she would usually scold her.

"I-I wasn't scared, Pearl!" Peridot said with her arms crossed. She was lying.

The other two ignored her, suddenly seeming entranced. The slightly sour mood vanished as Amethyst admitted "yeah, I guess I was. Sorry Peri." She uncharacteristically apologised. Steven peeked over the top of his book on the couch.

"It's fine." Peridot said absentmindedly, watching Pearl and Amethyst. The two had suddenly gone into their own little world. Peridot noted Pearl shuffle Amethyst's form into a more comfortable grip and hold her close to her chest. Amethyst pushed up against said chest and closed her eyes.

Pearl held onto Amethyst's small form with a lot of care. Peridot could see the way Pearl's eyes looked down at Amethyst lovingly. She gently swayed her hips and occasionally pet the cat on the head, between the ears. Amethyst looked equally content, slowly blinking and sometimes looking back up at Pearl. She was constantly emitting a low rumble from her chest, called a purr, which is what Peridot found cats do when they are happy and in the presence of someone they love. She also would rub herself against any part of Pearl she could; showing affection? The two obviously shared a bond.

Peridot envied Pearl. She wanted to hold Amethyst too. Her fur looked so soft, and she wanted to hold her close to her chest. She wanted Amethyst to purr in her soft grip too. Maybe she would even rub herself onto Peridot? That thought alone made Peridot approach the pair.

"Um, err, may I, hold her?" Peridot asked Pearl formally, even though she could've just asked Amethyst right there and then.

They both looked a little surprised, sharing a glance with each other before Pearl answered.

"oh, um, well, yes of course!" Pearl stuttered abashedly. Amethyst stared curiously up at the green gem from Pearl's arms.

Pearl shuffled closer to Peridot and carefully held Amethyst out to Peridot. The smaller gem stood stiff for a moment, unsure of what to do. Pearl looked at her expectantly, and so did Amethyst. She reluctantly held her arms out and Pearl put Amethyst in Peridots uncomfortable grip. She didn't know how to hold her like Pearl did. She had an arm bent around Amethyst's neck, and another holding onto her small, feline hips, making the cat grimace. Amethyst's body uncomfortably dangled in between, legs pointing in a direction or dangling. The purple gem's discomfort was evident as she constantly struggled to right herself. She didn't voice her complaints to be polite, but Pearl and Steven could see how much she wanted to. Pearl finally broke the awkward silence.

"Oh…. no, Peridot, you hold her like this" Pearl said - not angry, just trying to make sure Peridot knew how to hold Amethyst the right way in cat form. Pearl moved a green hand to right under Amethyst's gem, at her chest, to support her upper body, and tucked her other under Amethyst's rump, supporting her back and lower body. She stepped back and admired the two.

Amethyst looked much happier – she could see in her cat eyes that she was silently thanking her. Peridot stood proudly, glancing at the cat in her arms and everybody else watching her. Pearl smiled encouragingly, and Steven giddily giggled, happy to see them all relaxing and getting along.

Eventually, Pearl went back to fixing lunch, realising she'd left her soup on the stove. Steven had gone to sit at the counter, waiting for lunch and explaining to Pearl his reasons for Archamicarus being his favourite character. Peridot sat in his place on the couch, Amethyst relaxing in her arms. She'd gotten the hang of how to hold the cat, and periodically adjusted her to make herself more comfortable.

She didn't say anything to Amethyst, just as Amethyst hadn't said a word to her.

She absentmindedly pat Amethyst's soft body fur as the gem stretched out in her lap, yawning. Peridot counted the needle-like teeth in her mouth as she yawned. This caught Amethyst's attention as she opened her eyes after the yawn. She focused on Peridot looking down at her, looking into her eyes. There was complete eye contact for a while, until Peridot looked away suddenly, a small blush on her face. She stopped patting Amethysts fur, and looked out the window. Amethyst continued to look up at her favourite nerd.

"Why'd you stop?" Amethyst asked suddenly. Peridot jumped, remembering the cat could talk. She looked down at her furry companion who was questioning her.

Amethyst could see there was conflict behind Peridot's eyes; she was thinking hard about something. Then she saw the green gems face become resolute. She closed her eyes and breathed in through her nose. Amethyst felt a pair of arms reach under her, picking her up again. Amethyst was confused as the arms still supported her, but also wrapped all the way around her, in a cuddle. She was pressed against a warm chest wordlessly. Finally, Amethyst felt Peridot place her chin on her soft, purple fur. She could feel Peridot's face form into a smile. She could hear Peridot's calm breathing, in turn making Amethyst feel very relaxed. But Amethyst also felt more than relaxed. She felt _loved._ She could feel it in the way the green gem cuddled her. The purple cat began to purr, a low rumble in her chest. She wanted to show her appreciation back. She felt Peridot begin to pat her again, growing very excited at the pleasant noise – she knew what it meant.

As Peridot stroked her back, Amethyst felt happier and happier. She wasn't aware that Peridot had this much capacity to love. To show love. It wasn't as if nobody gave her any attention, but Amethyst hadn't felt this amount of caring since Rose was around. She would always cuddle her if she was sad or upset, or even if she wasn't. Rose showed love to everyone, but Amethyst felt like she had a special connection with her. Not romantically, like Pearl, but it definitely was a type of love.

But what was this type of love with Peridot? Amethyst couldn't tell – she had never been in love before. The purple gem decided that for now, it was a mystery, one she didn't have an interest in solving ...yet. But she knew she loved Peridot as a friend, and appreciated the green gem's cute affections.

Halfway through a pat, Amethyst pushed her head into Peridot's open palm. She rubbed her fluffy skull against the semi-limp hand, waiting for a reaction.

"Ahh.." Peridot gasped quietly. She gently received Amethyst's small head in her hand, going over the ears (which flicked in delight) and down her back again. As she moved her hand back up to Amethyst's head again, the gem cat repeated the action. Peridot was awestruck, amazed that Amethyst would purposely butt into her hand like that. Knowing the action took the green gem by surprise, Amethyst went one step further and rubbed herself on Peridot's chest. She heard the sharp intake of breath and looked up to find Peridot showing the most surprised face. Adoration grew on her face, and the green gem pulled Amethyst even closer. Amethyst purred even louder, enjoying the contact, rubbing herself against Peridot again.


End file.
